New Becomings
by ILOVEELLENPOMPEO
Summary: Meredith and Derek have been married for about two years now and have a 8 month daughter, Ellis "elly" Carolyn Shepherd.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first story I've ever written in my lifetime hope you like it, and lets just say it's merder and more J

_Ok so Meredith and Derek shepherd have been married for about 2 years now and are living in their new house and have a 8 month old daughter Ellis "Elly" Carolyn Shepherd. Named after Meredith's mom and Derek's mom._

_The sound of the baby monitor startled Meredith, Elly was crying(as usual), and Meredith put on her robe and sat on the edge of the bed sighing._

_Derek leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek and whispered _

" I'll get her"

_Meredith smiled and layed back down and listened to her sweet husband on the other end of the baby monitor talking to there daughter._

_Derek walks into Elly's nursery and glances down at his beautiful daughter and picks her up and rocks her. He begins to talk to her and sweetly she falls back asleep. He gently places Elly back in her crib and whispers _"I'll love you forever, ill like you for always, as long as im living my baby you'll be. _Derek blows Elly a kiss and quietly walks back to his bedroom._

" Is she alright ?"

" yes she's fine just needed some daddy time that's all"

_They fall back asleep and then a few hours later, Meredith hears Elly again crying but this time actually screaming. She slips on her robe fast, and runs into Elly's room. This time Meredith had a very unusual feeling. Like something was wrong. She picked up her sweet daughter and carried her into her bedroom._

" Derek, Derek, honey wake up, I think there's something wrong with Elly."

_Derek gets up and walks over to his wife and child._

" Derek, she's burning up and she's so red she's just not herself, I think we need to go to the hospital."

_Derek takes Elly to the car and looks down at her, her beautiful brown curly hair was drenched in sweat and her green eyes were flushed with tears her pale skin was turning dark and red, she was burning hot, and just wasn't herself , right then and there he knew there was something terribly wrong with his precious baby girl._

_Derek put Elly in her car seat in the backseat of his car and Meredith sat in the back with her._

_Derek on the phone :_ " Yes, can I speak to Chief Webber please, its an emergency,

_Derek speaking: _Chief, prep OR 1, its Elly.

Ok that's a chapter. Please review!!!!! No harsh comments please this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard enough driving down the road in the ice and snow. But with your two most prized poessions in the back seat, it was even harder. Meredith was trying to comfort baby Elly but nothing seemed to work.

"Derek she's getting worse."

Elly was screaming at the top of her lungs now and was beginning to become exhausted.

Derek looked only at the road and just thought of his daughter suffering in the backseat and began to remember the day he pulled Meredith out from the freezing waters of the Seattle bay.

As tears began to well up in Derek's eyes he began to realize that he had to fight for his daughter and not break down, not yet.

Derek pulled into the Seattle Grace parking lot, parked in his usual spot and got out of the car as fast as he could. Meredith was carrying baby Elly who was at this point barely breathing.

The Shepherds ran into the ER and placed Elly on the bed and started a work up.

Cristina, and the chief quickly ran over to see what was going on.

"She's having trouble breathing, she's running a dangerously high fever and ..

Derek couldn't even finish his sentence when suddenly Elly began seizing.

" Yang hold her still." said the Chief

"Chief we need to get an MRI and fast". Said Derek fighting back tears.

Meredith stood at the end of Elly's bed and stared at her beautiful daughter thinking about the 100s of patients she's treated with seizures and brain problems never thinking one of them would be her very own flesh and blood.

As the seizure came to an end the Chief and Cristina began rolling Elly down to the MRI and Derek and Meredith followed.

"Derek she's our only baby" Meredith said as they looked in from outside the MRI room.

"I know Mer I know, you just have to believe that shell be ok, she's a fighter I know shell pull through this, I know she will."

Meredith moved closer to Derek and he pulled her close and let her cry, as he did to.


End file.
